Thoughts not meant to be Revealed
by dance-flirt
Summary: QUICK READ After a potion gone aray Hermione is now blurting out her deepest thoughts and emotions, and she cant lie. What lies in store for ron when he finds out she kissed Harry? For Draco when he finds out she thinks hes cute? Find out! plz r and r!
1. Default Chapter

Ok. A new story a new day mwahahah! I have 12 Ideas to write so look for much more to happen! READ! O dont forget to review. This is set in 6th year.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own the Harry Potter characters, and now I'm going to cry like a baby over it. I DO own the plot! BUGGER OFF! =P   
  
"Today Class," Professor Snape drawled on, "we will be learning about a derivative of Veritaserum." The class drew a breath. Veritaserum was a very dangerous, illegal, and powerful truth potion. To even be using it would be......  
  
"Now we KNOW he's gone off his rocker," the handsome redheaded boy(A/N =P I love you Ronniekins! ) leaned towards Harry. The class held their breath with anticipation. The room its self seemed to hold its breath. Harry smiled. "Was there ever any doubt"  
  
"SHHHHHH this is important!," Hermione hissed at them, looking similar to a rabid wolf. She gave them a glare and turned to Snape, who had a supremely smug look on his face. "You will all partner up and make the Pensamento tonic. Tomorrow you and your partner will take turns drinking a small ammount of the potion. More than a drop would have u babbling your intermost fears, thoughts and emotions. This is not to be taken lightly." A smile played across his lips. He would rather like to see that happen... Hermione's eyes grew wide. They would be taking the potion? What if something happened.....  
  
Snape continued, "The ingredients are on the board," he flicked his wand, and a list in scribbily letters appeared, "Now to partner up...." Hermione shivered. This was his favorite part of class. Partner her up with Draco, or some other foul Slytherin.   
  
"Harry.. you are with Pansy, Ron, Draco."   
  
The boys eyes threatened to pop out of their head as they trudged over to their partners desks, both muttering. "Dont mess up my potion now Potter, or your mouth might accidentally come into contact with it. Then we can hear all about your little dreams about the Dark Lord," Draco sat back in his seat, looking smug. "Good one Ferret Boy," Harry rolled his eyes and looked up at the board, trying not to let him see his face was red.  
  
Hermione sighed. Men these days.... "Lavender, Suzanne, Hermione...Neville. However, 50 points from Gryffindor if you touch his potion Granger, I'm watching." He gave her a look of loathing before assigning more partners. Neville trotted over apprehensively, dumping his ingredients on her desk. One of the 4 Moskers(rocks taken from the bottom of a lagoon infested with Shartfish) they needed for the potion rolled of the desk and fell to the floor, shattering. He lunged for it and knocked over the pile of books that had been neatly stacked on the corner of her desk. Hermione put her head in her hands. Shit.....  
  
(Ive tried a lot of things for separators, but the one from the best story ever written works the best, check it out! Standing There By You, by EyesofEmerald)  
  
"Ok Add 4 pinches of Mote Dust, stir clockwise 2 times, then counter clockwise once, then add one more pinch of Kachee Powder, and stir clockwise until it turns a purpleish color." Hermione looked up from the board and at Neville, who was scrambling to do everything in the order she'd said. "Ok, so what's after the 4 pinches of Mote Dust?" he looked up at her with fearful eyes, and her anger slowly died away. He was so pitiful some times... She glanced at Professor Snape to see if he was watching (he was trying to catch a run away toad) before she quickly added the ingredients. "Ok now stir this until it turns purple."  
  
Neville let out a sigh of relief and took the handle from Hermione. "Thanx"  
  
She sat back down and looked up at the board. Now came the dangerous ingredients... It was sixth year, and the potions, spells, and charms were advancing. Of course she'd been ready for AGES, but still, it was un nerving at times. "Ok, is it purple?" she peered down into Neville's cauldron. "Er...its kind of a pinky color" he turned the color of his concoction and stirred more rapidly.   
  
"Ok, now we have to add the Veritaserum. Be REALLY careful. If you add too much... Neville, I have to drink this." She handed him the dropper full of the potion. His eyes got wide as he took the dropper from her hand. His breathing was short and loud, and it sounded like at any time, if he wasn't already, he could hyperventilate "Granger, you weren't helping Mr. Longbottom, were you?"   
  
Hermione spun around. "No Professor Snape, just handing it to him."  
  
"He seems capable enough to be able to do that himself. 5 points from Gryffindor." He smirked and glided off to terrorize Harry. Hermione swore under her breath. That fowl slimy haired.... "Hermione?," Neville whimpered. She turned to look at him and her breath caught in her throat. She wasn't sure if it was beautiful or sad. His cauldron now held a bubbling orange potion, that sent sparks up every few seconds. But in someway, it was so pretty.....(A/N my favorite color is orange )  
  
"Neville...what did u do," she feverishly asked.  
  
"Snape...he scared me...the dropper...all of it. I'm sorry"  
  
Hermione shook her head. He'd have to start all over. "Professor Snape?" she called the teacher over to their desk, "he accidentally dropped all his serum into his potion, and its much too dangerous to have that much, so can we have so more? To start over?"  
  
Snapes eyebrow went up as a smile formed on his lips. "Sorry Ms. Granger, there IS no more. You'll have to make due. There wasn't enough in the dropper to me a full dose, I'm sure it wont be lethal when you drink it," his eyes were on fire as he smiled outright.   
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open. She was going to have to drink this? Her most private thoughts would spill out! If anyone asked her a question she couldn't lie, the truth would come babbling out. For once, she was glad she was partnered with Neville. He would never ask her something....personal. She turned back to Neville, who's mouth was hanging open as well. "I'm so sorry Hermione, I...," he spluttered.  
  
"It's ok, I'm sure we will figure something out."  
  
Hermione stole a glance at Ron who was sitting goggle-eyed. No doubt he'd overheard. She saw him mouth "I'm sorry" before she turned to Harry. Apparently he'd heard too, because his face was pale and he looked as if his eyes were no longer attached to his head. That could also be because Pansy was his partner, but either way... She returned to their potion and once again they started adding ingredients. I wonder if this affects my grade... Out of no where a shout erupted as 2 figures came tumbling towards them, knocking Nevilles cauldron into her face. The hot orange liquid splashed all over her face, and she made the mistake of opening her mouth. The vile goo dropped into the opening, coating her throat as it made its way down. Her mind began to clutter as odd images flashed before eyes, like a movie. As soon as it began (well not quite, but soon) it stopped, and the class swam into view. Snape's face loomed above her as she blinked her eyes.   
  
So did you like chappie 1? ! Review please! 


	2. Slimy Love Git Sexy

A/N lol, this is a really short chappie, but the next one will be better and longer, I promise!! Squints eyes Read my new story! Hermione is drunk in it! =P;  
  
"Hello you ugly git! When was the last time you washed your hair! Geesh. Hope that wont affect my grade!," she blurted happily.   
  
A few students laughed, some jaws dropped lower, and some made their plans.  
  
"Obviously she's under influence of the potion." Snape said, startled. Whispers erupted from the class, who had formed a circle around her. After a few moments of silence, "So, Harry or Ron," the mocking voice was full of laughter as the question sprang from his mouth. Draco let out an all time smirk. The Slytherins laughed, as the Gryffindors gasped. Ron and Harry stared at each other, their mouths and eyes slowly getting larger with every second. The whole class, whether Gryffindor or Slytherin, awaited her answer.  
  
"O definitely Ron," Ron let out a sigh as she continued, "but he sucks at kissing. He seems scared. Get some guts! That's sweet though. Harry is a very good kisser. Very powerful. Yummy. He has that saving people thing, makes him sexy. But Ron is very sexy too. With his red hair. Yes his hair is very red. He stands up for me a lot. Very nice, when he does that. Stands up for me and all. Harry does too, but I think it's his saving people thing. So Ron. Yes, Ron." she smiled and started singing softly to herself while examining her shoes. Even that wasn't what Draco expected. He stood there staring at the brown haired girl in front of them, with complete and utter puzzlement. Ron was as still as a statue as he turned to Harry his face reddening with every inch. "You....kissed.....Hermione? You, kissed, my, Girlfriend?," he was breathing very rapidly now, clenching and unclenching his fists. Harry looked like a scared field mouse.  
  
"Er...yes...but...before you guys started going out. Last summer. It meant nothing...it was before Ginny!, his voice reached an all time high squeak. Ron lunged for him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him up to his face.  
  
"Where did you do it. MY OWN HOUSE! YOU KNEW I LIKED HER!," Ron half growled half screamed. Harry was now getting ticked off.  
  
"ITS NOT LIKE YOU MADE A MOVE! FREAKIN BABY!"  
  
"DONT CALL ME A BABY!"  
  
The two boys got into a fistfight, but no one tried to stop them. Most of the class was laughing, besides, whenever someone tried to step forward, Snape would hold them back. Draco took this as his opportunity.  
  
"So mudblood, what do you think of the fight?," Draco strolled over to her and pulled up a chair. He nonchalantly sat down, leaning back, as if getting comfortable. The classes' attention was once again on Hermione. (Don't think that they had stopped fighting though)  
  
"O it's very entertaining. Especially the headlock, very well done. Dont call me mudblood! It's not my fault, I dont have any choice." Hermione smiled at Draco and looked back down at her shoes.   
  
"So, did you think I was cute from the very time you laid eyes on me? I know you did Granger," Draco was building confidence with every word. He smirked at Goyle and Crabbe, wno did their best smirk back(it just looked like they were constipated)  
  
"MM," the crowd of students held their breath and inched closer, "I thought you were a dick, a very handsome dick. Very sexy. I love your eyes."   
  
The crowd laughed. Draco stared at the girl in front of him. She just called him a dick...but she thought he was sexy..... "Would you snog me?" Pansy started to protest but was cut short by Goyle's hand.  
  
"O yes! I would definitely snog you. I bet you're a fabulous kisser."   
  
As Harry and Ron rampaged the room, Draco felt his stomach jolt. Was he having FEELINGS for Hermione Granger? ,for the mudblood girl? She was prettier now... and the smartest girl he'd ever met.... His thoughts were interrupted as Snape finally had to go break up Ron and Harry, who had now knocked over a bookshelf and broken numerous jars of slimy animal parts. He took them to Madam Pomfrey (Harry with a broken lip, black eye, and broken leg, and Ron with a dislocated shoulder, black eye, and a cut cheek and ear) and the class was left to themselves. The class was now catching on, bombarding her with questions. Lavender Brown shouted out, "Have you ever kissed a poster!"  
  
"Yes! That Orlando Bloom is a hottie!," Hermione exclaimed. The girls in the class giggled, and the muggle born boys pretended to gag themselves.  
  
"Have you ever cheated on a test?," Andrew Johnson asked.  
  
"No, unless you count Harry and Ron copying my work all the time. They never do it themselves!" The class was starting to have fun tormenting the poor girl who had no idea what was going on.   
  
"Have you ever gone skinny dipping?"  
  
"Yes! When I was in France. I didn't like that at all, not one bit. I didn't know Viktor would be there!," Hermione giggled and absent mindedly ran her hands through her hair, twirling it every so often.  
  
"Do you EVER where makeup?"  
  
"No not usually. Only on dates"  
  
"Have you ever doubted that Harry can defeat the Dark Lord"  
  
The class went silent. How dare Draco Malfoy ask that question? Even though it was highly controversial, everyone anticipated her answer. The potion was wearing off, and it looked like she was fighting with herself not to say it. Finally the answer came.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And why would that be Granger," Snape's mocking voice drifted from the doorway. As if from a VERY crazy play, every single persons head turned to face the Professor simultaneously.   
  
"He doesn't work hard. He never puts his mind to things. Well not unless people are in danger. He goofs off too much. Like the other day, he was turning the ceiling pink in class. Now why would you do that! I mean, it was perfectly fine grey...."  
  
The potion was now rapidly wearing off. Hermione's head started swimming with images again before a picture of the class flashed in front of her eyes and she fainted.  
  
  
  
The next chapter is the last one! Very short fic, I know, but maybe Ill incorporate this one into another longer one! Who knows! Review! 


End file.
